Caught In The Act
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: In the 'On My Way' Episode, Kurt seemed pretty determined while dragging Blaine down the corridor when him and Blaine walked past Quinn in her new Cheerio's uniform, where were they going? Chapter 1: Wemma Chapter 2: Klaine. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Caught in the Act

**This is a prompt for my good friend gleefreak102! Hope it lived up to your expectations!**

* * *

In the 'On My Way' Episode, Kurt seemed pretty determined while dragging Blaine down the corridor when him and Blaine walked past Quinn in her new Cheerio's uniform, where were they going?

Will was vibrating with energy after winning the Regional's cup. They were through to Nationals, and they were more determined that they were going to win this time.

Will was walking through the corridor on his way to his office when he bumped into Emma, his lovely and stunning fiancée.

"Will congratulations!" Emma squealed, as Will lifted her in the air with his hands on her hips, then put her down to give her a kiss.

"We should go and celebrate!" Emma said excitedly. That's when Will got an idea.

"Come with me," he grabbed Emma's hand, and pulled her down the corridor. He was going to go to the choir room, because nobody was in there as all the kids either went home or went out to have their own celebrations.

By the time they reached the choir room door, Will couldn't restrain his urges, and squashed Emma against the door and planted a fierce kiss on her lips. Will attempted to open the door to the choir room, after failing 6 times, he finally managed to get it open.

They entered the dark room, their lips still not parting. Will closed the door quietly, and started taking his jacket off, while Emma started to take her cardigan off. Emma parted first from the kiss.

"Did you hear that," Emma whispered in Will's ear.

"It's just you and me baby," Will whispered back, before continuing with kissing his gorgeous fiancée. This time Will heard a noise. More like a giggle.

Will stopped and froze in place, waiting to hear the noise again; instead he heard a noise that sounded like panting.

Will looked at Emma with a weird expression on his face. Kurt pointed his head towards the lights, and Emma nodded in agreement.

When Will turned the lights on, he was not expecting what he was currently witnessing.

Kurt was lying on top of the piano, with Blaine on top of Kurt, they were making out, in the choir room. Blaine's hands were up Kurt's shirt, feeling his torso. When they realised the lights had been turned on, Kurt squealed and pushed himself and Blaine off the piano, landing on the floor.

They both groaned in pain on the floor, before looking up to see who the perpetrators were who just interrupted their awesome make out session. They were shocked to find Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury.

"Guys, this isn't really appropriate, is it?" Mr Schue said, giving them a pointed look.

Kurt and Blaine stood up and went to face the music. Kurt was rubbing invisible dust off of his black trousers, while Blaine looked down.

"This isn't the right place to have a make out session, okay?" Will asked.

Both boys shook their heads, muttering their apologies.

"But Will, we were doing the exact same thing," Emma interrupted. Will stared at the boys in embarrassment. They both smirked and had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Alright guys, what happened in this room, stays in this room. We won't tell if you don't tell, agreed?" Will said, putting his hand out in front of him.

"Agreed," Kurt and Blaine said together, both shaking Mr Schue's hand in agreement to the pact.

"Alright, now off you go boys," they didn't need to be told twice, they practically ran out of the choir room hand in hand.

Will put his hand over his forehead and closed his eyes in shame.

Tomorrow's Glee Club was going to be AWKWARD…

* * *

**This is what I do when I'm bored. I might post Klaine's P.O.V if I get enough reviews. Let's say 7?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught In the Act Chapter 2**

"Hey! Looking good Fabray!" Blaine said happily as they passed Quinn.

Kurt didn't even acknowledge her. He was on a mission.

"Where is my gorgeous boyfriend abducting me to then?" Blaine asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Kurt teased, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Kurt led him to the choir room, he shut the door behind him, what he was about to say was private.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I brought you here because I love you. So, so much that it scares me sometimes. I know you've been worried about me going off to New York, while you'll be here for another year. I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. Your _it_ for me Blainey," Kurt said, voice cracking.

Blaine had tears in his eyes, then something changed. Blaine's eyes changed to hunger. He grabbed Kurt's face and stuck his tongue down his mouth. Kurt opened for Blaine's tongue to gain access.

"mm, Blaine! We need to turn the lights off! If someone walked past and saw us, we'd be killed!" Kurt hissed.

As Kurt ran to turn the light off, Blaine was taking off his own waistcoat. When Kurt returned to Blaine and they were in the pitch black, grabbed Kurt and pulled him up onto the piano, jumped on top of him, and peppered Kurt's neck with kisses and love bites, causing Kurt to moan at the action.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hair, which he loved, and continued to moan at Blaine's fierce touches. Never in a million years did he expect to be doing something like this, let alone in a classroom! _What happened to the light touches of the fingertips were as sexy as it got Hummel?_

Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's neck. Kurt made a noise in disappointment, before Blaine was back on Kurt's face, kissing him everywhere. It was Kurt's turn to attack Blaine's neck, causing Blaine to moan in pleasure. Kurt felt like a rebel when he felt Blaine's hard on.

Blaine started kissing Kurt passionately on the lips, while putting his hands up Kurt's toned torso, and Kurt's hand remained deep in Blaine's now ungelled hair, the other hand lying on the side uselessly.

They didn't notice how the lights had been switched on. Kurt's eyes opened in a flash and he screamed in Blaine's face, causing Blaine to fall off the piano, bringing Kurt along with him. They both groaned as they hit the floor.

They looked up to see where the interruption was coming from, but when they saw the faces of their teachers, they wished the ground would swallow them whole.

Mr Schue made a 'come here' motion with his finger. Both boys sighed as they stood up and walked forward to face the music.

"Guys, this isn't really appropriate, is it?" Mr Schue said, giving them a pointed look. Kurt felt like he was being lined up to be shot, but when he looked at Blaine, he had his head down, and was holding back a smile with all his might. Kurt decided he couldn't just stand still, so he started to get the crinkles or invisible dust out of his waistcoat and trousers.

"This isn't the right place to have a make out session, okay?" Will asked.

Kurt and Blaine both shook their heads. Kurt was sure his heart was about to come out of his mouth.

"But Will, we were doing the exact same thing," Kurt and Blaine turned to Miss Pillsbury in shock; they then turned to look at Mr Schue who was just as shocked. Both boys smirked at him, giving him a look that read _Busted!_

"Alright guys, what happened in this room, stays in this room. We won't tell if you don't tell, agreed?" Blaine was going to say no, he loved gossip! Even if he told the Glee Club, but a pact was a pact. If Blaine told anyone, Mr Schue would tell everyone about him and Kurt. The two boys both shook hands with their teacher, and promised not to say a word.

When Mr Schue gave them the all clear, Kurt basically dragged Blaine out of the room.

"Oh my god I have never wanted to die as much as I did back then! That was so humiliating!" Kurt rushed out.

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Blaine said, clearly amused by the whole situation.

"Oh, I'm glad you think it's funny!"

They both continued their debate on the way home.

***Next Day in Glee***

Everyone was depressed in Glee. They had heard about what happened to Quinn, and she was in a coma. Blaine wanted to say something funny to cheer everybody up. Kurt wasn't in the room, neither was Mr Schue. It wouldn't matter if he told one person, would it?

"Hey Mike, guess what?" Blaine whispered to Mike, who was sitting behind him.

"What?" Mike was in definite need of cheering up.

"Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury caught me and Kurt making out in the choir room after Regional's last night!" Blaine said excitedly. His face fell when he realised that everyone was staring at him in shock.

"I said that louder than I thought huh?" Blaine said quietly to himself.

To make matters worse, Kurt was standing at the door with shock written all over his face. He went in his bag and threw his History text book at Blaine.

"We made a pact! If we didn't tell them we caught them making out, they wouldn't tell us!" Kurt was in a rage now.

"What! You caught them making out here too! EEW! Where! Is it where I'm sitting?" Puck cried.

"Dude! Where did you guys make out?" Finn shouted.

All Blaine could think was _ . .__ . .._

"Right shut up everybody! You can't let Schue know! Alright, we made a pact!" Kurt said desperately.

Mr Schue came in the room at that point and everyone was smirking at him.

"You told them!" Mr Schue said.

Kurt shrieked, before running out of the room, followed by Blaine, shouting his apologies' to Mr Schue.

"Practice is cancelled today everyone, I'm in need of some counselling."

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this!**

**Thanks again to gleefreak102 for asking me to write this!**


End file.
